Pour les générations futures
by DanettePistache
Summary: Madara impose à Hashirama sa condition pour l'alliance de leur de clans, pour la réalisation de leur rêves. Le Senju doit faire un compromis. Pour faire prospérer la paix, il doit faire couler le sang une toute dernière fois...


**Ceci est ma deuxième publication de la soirée, un autre petit OS sur Hashirama et Madara. En fait, j'adoe écrire sur ces deux là. x) Il s'agit d'un autre petit OS écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Salut" en une heure, et ce thème m'a directement rappelé ce moment avant l'alliance des deux clans, j'ai donc voulu écrire dessus :p. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un MP !**

* * *

« Pour obtenir ma confiance… tu devras prendre la vie de ton frère. Ou te tuer toi. »

Il avait déclaré ça d'un ton tellement détaché que le jeune homme eut du mal à comprendre. Son meilleur ami lui demandait de tuer son frère pour obtenir sa confiance ? Ou de se tuer lui ?

Il avait bien raison au départ. Ce gars était totalement cinglé. Complètement taré. Définitivement dingue. Il avait clairement un grain. Un énorme grain. Aussi énorme que son égo démesuré.

Mais c'était son ami. Et ils avaient des rêves en commun. Ils allaient créer un village. Un village où la paix règnerait. Où les Uchiha et les Senju ne se massacreraient plus entre eux.  
Ils allaient créer de l'espoir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner tout ça.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser les clans s'entre tuer ainsi.

La guerre allait se terminer ici et maintenant.

Evidemment, il n'allait pas sacrifier son jeune frère pour voir ce rêve se réaliser. Tobirama, qu'il avait juré de protéger. Il voulait que son frère connaisse la paix, qu'il puisse élever ses enfants dans celle-ci.

Et si il fallait qu'il fasse couler son propre sang pour cela, et bien soit. Il le ferait. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

L'avenir dépendait de lui. Ses frères avaient connu la guerre et y avaient trouvé la mort. Ça ne devait pas être le cas de Tobirama. Et si Madara ne pouvait offrir cet avenir à son jeune frère, Izuna, alors Hashirama comptait bien faire en sorte qu'il le connaisse à sa place.

Enlevant son armure, il se tourna vers les membres de son clan, donna ses directives, expliquant les raisons de son acte, défendant la paix qui allait en découler. Il fallait que chacun des membres du clan comprenne bien le sens de ses paroles. Qu'ils fassent tous un effort. La paix dépendait désormais d'eux.

« Je ne veux pas que vous tuiez Madara une fois que je serais mort. »

Et ces paroles furent d'une sincérité déconcertante. Lui-même s'était déchiré le cœur en les prononçant. Sa voix avait d'ailleurs failli dérailler sur la fin. Il ne voulait pas que les membres de son clan ne tuent son meilleur ami. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait que celui-ci ne tue son petit frère. Ou que ce même frère ne continue à connaitre la guerre. Il voulait que le sang arrête d'être versé. Et pour cela, il devait faire lui même couler le sien, une toute dernière fois.

Il tenait le salut du monde ninja entre ses mains.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il fit ses adieux.

« Bon ben.. salut ! »

Il ne vit pas l'air éberlué de Tobirama à ces dernières paroles, et encore moins celui d'autant plus surpris de Madara, trop occupé à approché la lame du kunai de son ventre. Cependant, il aurait pu jurer entendre ces deux là, les deux hommes qui tenaient une place si importante dans sa vie et sans son cœur, le traiter d'imbécile d'une seule voix.

Tout s'arrêtait donc ici. Il espérait de tout cœur que son meilleur ami et son frère poursiveraient son rêve à sa place. Il avait confiance en eux, et il savait que son sacrifice ne serait pas vain. Le village dans la vallée allait prospérer, il en était certain.

Il esquissa un sourire quand une main l'arrêta.

Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il le savait, au fond.

« Je te fais confiance, c'est bon. »

Les chefs des deux clans rivaux retinrent un grand sourire. Madara, car il ne souriait plus depuis bien longtemps, et Hashirama car il n'avait pas envie de se faire une nouvelle fois traiter d'abruti. Mais il était conscient d'une chose. Madara ne lui avait pas seulement sauvé la vie, il avait également sauvé celle de tellement d'enfants.

Madara venait d'ouvrir une perspective d'avenir. Et pas seulement pour lui, pour Hashirama ou pour leurs clans. Pour les générations à venir.


End file.
